A Friends Jealousy
by Percyjacksonfan3
Summary: Jason gets jealous of Percy and they have a fight on the Argo II. Takes place after MOA as if Annabeth and Percy aren't in Tartarus. Hope you all like it! Rated K for some violence. Review and enjoy!


**Takes place after MOA and as if Percy and Annabeth never fell into Tartarus. Hope you enjoy, sorry if there's any OOC character's!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HOO, wish I did though :)**

oooOOOooo

Jason Grace could be described as very close to being perfect.

He was handsome, did the honourable thing all of the time, followed rules and routines, never went out of line and always, always tried his hardest. Which in everyone's opinion was what he was supposed to do. He was the son of Jupiter, of course he should set an example. People would always follow Jason, and Jason made sure he gave them good reasons to follow him.

So when Jason met Percy Jackson- a guy who broke almost all of the rules, was kind of lazy and didn't follow easily- and was told that he had to try to lead Percy in the quest of 7, he didn't know what to think.

Percy's way of doing things was so different from Jason's, and Jason had only known Percy for about a day. Now he was supposed to try to lead him?

So far Jason didn't think he was doing that great of a job.

It seemed like everyone was always looking to Percy for instructions now. Even Leo and Piper would always sort of glance at him whenever Jason told them to do something; like they were waiting for him to object and tell them to do something else.

Plus Percy was older by Jason by about a year, and even though Annabeth was slightly older then Percy he felt like it would always be either Percy or himself people would follow. He didn't know why, but that was the way things seemed to pan out with them.

People listened to Annabeth, heck everyone listened to Annabeth. It seemed like Annabeth was more like Percy's second in command though, and no matter what happened Jason didn't think that would change.

It was like at Camp Half- Blood. The people had accepted him, and made him feel welcome. He had even been captain of a team in a couple of capture the flag games.

But he wasn't Percy. Even while he had been there people would shoot him looks that just screamed 'Why aren't you Percy! Why aren't you our leader!' Everyone had warmed up to him, even Clarisse had been acting a lot friendlier at the end of those 8 months Jason had been there, but apart from Captur the Flag no one had ever looked at him to tell them what to do. They had always looked at Annabeth.

Except Piper and Leo on their quest; but even they had started to look at Annabeth instead of Jason.

Jason wasn't sure if this bothered him or not. He had always been looked at for help, it had always been up to him to solve all of the problems. Well him and Reyna- but even Reyna had followed him into battle when they stormed the Titan's castle.

But now the Romans had even accepted Percy. He had become Praetor and joined the Legionin just one week! He was the one who brought back the eagle and saved the Romans from Polybotes' army.

What bothered Jason most though, was how Reyna had accepted him. In just a week. He also thought that Reyna might've made a move on Percy, which made him even more uncomfortable.

Jason didn't think he owned Reyna or anything like that. No, it was just... it had taken Reyna months to be able to trust Jason. Then Percy Jackson comes along and Reyna trusts him completely and right away. At first Jason had supposed that maybe it had been because of the situation she had been in but now he wasn't so sure. It seemed like everyone was like that with Percy. And it bothered Jason.

Now, on the Argo II, it wasn't just him people turned to. Frank, Hazel and Annabeth turned to Percy and that Jason could understand. Percy was closer to them. However whenever Piper and Leo looked at Percy to tell them the plan Jason had to say it hurt. Leo and Piper had known Jason longer, Piper was his girlfriend and Leo was his best friend, but they trusted Percy's judgement in situations better then his.

Even now Piper and Leo were hanging out with Percy in the armory on the ship, and Jason was in his bunk sulking.

It seemed like even Coach Hedge favored Percy. When he had found out Percy and Annabeth had spent the night together below decks yes he had been furious, yes he had almost smacked them with his club, but he hadn't acted like Jason had thought he would. It seemed he had let them off a little too easily to Jason; he hadn't expected him to lock them away for the rest of the quest or anything but Hedge seemed to have let it go faster then he usually would've. Maybe Hedge was sad that the couple didn't have much time together, but Jason didn't think he would hesitate to lock Jason and Piper in their cabins if they ever did something like that.

He just didn't get what was so great about Percy Jackson? It's not like he was perfect.

oooOOOooo

So one morning Jason snapped.

They were in the kitchen. Percy had just been laughing with Leo over something funny that he'd said, with his arm around Annabeth, the rest of the seven were there chuckling along with them. Jason went in and grabbed a piece of toast and buttered it before going to stand by Piper.

Percy looked at him and smiled. "Glad you're here, now we can start talking about where we want to go next."

Piper nodded. "The rest of us were thinking we should just head straight to Epirus, so that we can just close the doors but we wanted to wait in case you had somewhere you wanted to go."

Everyone was looking at him, but Jason was just looking at Percy. "Why would my opinion matter? It seems like your captain has everything planned out."

Percy and Leo frowned. "Hey man, I'm not the one doing the planning here." Leo said.

"Did I miss something?" Percy said. He glanced at Annabeth but she just shrugged and looked at Jason questioningly like everyone else.

"I didn't mean you Leo, you're not the Captain. I mean Percy. He seems to have everything figured out." Jason heard the dry tone of his voice, but he did nothing to change it.

Jason didn't notice the brief look of hurt that crossed Leo's face, he was too busy staring down Percy.

"Look man, did I do something wrong? Cause if I did I'm sorry-" Percy pulled his arm from Annabeth's shoulders and help his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Of course you're sorry. You're always sorry." Jason shook his head. "You know when I heard about you I thought you'd be different. Everyone said you were so amazing, and that you were so nice but really an attention seeking Son of Poseidon."

Percy's hands dropped and his face hardened. "Look Jason, I don't know what's wrong with you but I think-"

"Oh good, now we get to hear what Percy Jackson thinks. Have you ever thought that maybe people don't want to hear what you think? Maybe you're not as important as everyone says? Has it ever crossed your mind that Percy Jackson, for once you're not the hero?" Jason set his piece of toast on the counter and stepped towards Percy.

At Jason's words Percy's hard expression faltered, and a look of recognition crossed his features but as soon as it left it was back. "Jason, I'm no one's hero. It's not like I wake up every morning and think 'ok Percy what great, brave thing can you do today'? It's not like I wanted to be on the receiving end of 2 Great Prophecies. I didn't want any of this to happen."

"But it did, and it's still happening. You just can't stand not to lead can you? You always have to be the one telling people what to do and where to be. Well guess what? I'm not following you! I'm the son of Jupiter, you're the son of Poseidon! Know your place."

Hazel took a step forward. "Jason what-"

Jason looked at her, "Quiet Hazel!"

All of the demigods looked at him stunned. His voice had sounded so vicious that Hazel had automatically taken a step back. Frank came and put an arm around her and whispered in her ear. She nodded but wouldn't take her eyes off Jason.

A look of distaste crept on Percy's face and he stepped forward, closing the gap between them. He shook of Annabeth's restraining hand and didn't look at the rest of the demigods who were looking back and forth between the sons of the Big 3. He just stared at Jason, and for a second Jason was scared, but he dismissed it.

"Know my place?" Percy hissed, "Who are you? You know, you're nothing like I thought you would be either. People missed you, Hazel told me good things about you, but you're not worth missing. You're an attention seeker; you can't handle this? Fine, it's not like I haven't shouldered someone else's burden before. You can't work together with others? Then how do you expect the Camps will be able to? You have to be a leader Jason, and so far I don't think you're doing that good of a job."

Jason's hand crept towards his gladius. "I'm the one who can't work together? You keep trying to steal the spotlight, every chance you get! You know, it's not just praise I heard about you. I've heard a lot of other things as well. Everyone doesn't just love you Percy. In fact Thalia said she didn't like you when you met. And Annabeth sure as heck didn't love you in the beginning!"

Percy glanced back at Annabeth fleetingly, but looked towards Jason again.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Annabeth asked, but you could see a faint trace of worry in her eyes.

"That guy from the pictures in Thalia's cabin. What was his name? Luke? I'm pretty sure he turned out to be a traitor didn't he?" Jason said, sounding like he knew the answer that was coming.

Annabeth's eyes shot towards Percy watching for his reaction. Piper took a step forward and placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. "Jason, what are you doing?" Worry laced her tone. He shook off her hand and turned to Percy.

The moment Luke had been mentioned Percy had taken a breath of air, and he had tensed. His eyes showed deep dislike but his voice remained expressionless. "Luke did the right thing in the end, that's all that matters."

Jason snorted. "Right, but that's not what I meant. Didn't Annabeth love Luke? Didn't Annabeth meet Luke before she met you?"

Percy's hand crept towards his pocket where everyone knew Riptide was kept. Annabeth was staring at the 2 of them with horror in her eyes before she turned to Jason. "Look Jason, you weren't there. You don't know anything about Luke! Thalia always had a crush on Luke and that made it hard for me-"

"Luke was like a brother to Annabeth, I think you're reading too deep into this Jason." There was a warning in Percy's voice, and Jason could tell he had struck a nerve.

"Oh I don't think so, see Annabeth and I were talking a while ago and that's not what it sounded like to me." He laughed dryly, "You just can't stand the thought of Annabeth loving anyone else can you?"

All anyone heard was Piper and Hazel's shocked whispers saying "Jason", before Percy drew Riptide out and the sound of sword against sword filled the room. The 2 boys had their swords locked in an x position, and were pushing against the others with all of their strength. They were at a standoff.

Percy stuck his face in between the swords which was a risky decision but Percy had enough strength to keep Jason from moving his gladius even by an inch. "You know nothing about my relationship with Annabeth, this is all the talk of a jealous demigod who can't stand not being the leader. News flash Jason, if you can't lead this quest I will, and I won't fail. I might just be a son of Poseidon, but I'm doing a much better job then you are, and so far I think we can both guess which of our father's are prouder. And Annabeth chose me, not Luke or anyone else, me. So I think it's a little obvious what was going through her head."

With that Percy stepped back and hit Jason's gladius out of his hand with Riptide, turned and stormed off, slamming the door to the kitchen behind him. Everyone else watched in stunned silence until Annabeth broke it.

She walked over to Jason very calmly, ignoring the dampness of her eyes, and just as calmly slapped him in the face. Then she followed her boyfriend out of the door and everyone could hear her knocking on the door to his room, and begging him to open it up.

Leo turned to him. "That wasn't cool man. Percy didn't do anything." Then he left, probably to go up to the controls room.

Hazel walked over to stand right in front of him. "You're a jerk. What happened to you? You used to be an amzing friend, and would always help me when I needed it! This isn't the Jason I know and I don't want to talk to you until he comes back. Percy is my friend Jason, and he's nothing like you're trying to make him out to be."

Her gold eyes were piercing and fierce and Jason felt nausea in his stomach at the dissapointment in her eyes. When she walked out of the kitchen Frank made to follow her but stopped when he reached the doorway.

"You're nothing like I thought you would be, and I don't understand how anyone could've voted you to be Praetor if you act like that." There was dissapointment in his voice as well. Then he left, presumably to go find Hazel.

Piper turned to look at her boyfriend. "Jason, what was that? Percy didn't deserve any of that, so tell me. What's wrong?"

Jason turned to her. "Please, you all fall over yourselves to please him; and he does everything to make sure you keep doing it. It's pathetic, and I can't stand to watch you do it anymore."

Piper's eyes hit the floor and when they met Jason's again she had worry in them. "Percy isn't like that Jason, you know him. Now I know things have been a little tense since your fight in Kansas but-"

"Gods Piper can't you see? This isn't about Kansas! Even now you're defending him! You're my girlfriend why can't you just see what he's doing! He's trying to create a rift between us!"

Piper shook her head. "No Jason, I think that this is about Kansas and everything else. You're jealous. Of what I'm not sure, but you are. And you're right, I am your girlfriend so that means I can tell you when you're doing something wrong. Oh, and what did you think you were doing mentioning Luke like that? What were you thinking? I'm scared Jason. I don't know what's happening to you, and I think that you might've just broken up Percy and Annabeth's relationship." Piper started to walk towards the door but stopped just like Frank had. "Oh and if Percy was trying to create a rift in our relationship then he succeeded."

That was the last thing she said before Jason was left alone in the kitchen.

He went to go and pick up his sword and had just gripped it when he heard the sound of feet and hooves before the door was thrown open. Coach Hedge and Nico stood panting in the kitchen.

Coach was holding his club in the position you would hold a baseball bat and Nico had his hand on his sword.

"I heard there was a fight! What's going on?" Coach Hedge said, and he was surprisingly calm.

Nico sighed loudly. "Gleeson I told you, I heard people yelling and came to find you. It doesn't mean there was a fight."

Hedge looked at him dissaprovingly. "1) don't call me Gleeson. Hedge, or Coach or even Coach Hedge are all fine but don't call me Gleeson. 2) Considering we just saw Piper storm off and Annabeth banging on Percy's door telling him to open it, and the golden eyed one and her boyfriend whispering I think it's safe to assume there was a fight."

Nico looked at him for a couple of seconds before turning to Jason. "So what happened?"

Jason felt the begginings of guilt grip his stomach. Percy wasn't letting Annabeth talk to him? Piper was storming off somewhere and Hazel and Frank were whispering? It didn't sound good, not good at all. He sighed and sat at the counter sheathing his gladius and turning back to his now cold toast. He felt the satyr and the son of Hades sit next to him and finally he spoke.

"Percy and I had a fight."

Nico frowned, "You and Percy? Why? What was it about."

Jason looked around and saw some blue scrambled eggs and uneaten bacon on a plate. "He was being a jerk, and I called him out on it."

Now Hedge frowned. "That son of Poseidon can be irresponsible, sarcastic and even annoying at times but he doesn't seem like a jerk."

Nico narrowed his eyes. "That's cause he's not. Jason, explain."

Jason sighed again. "He was telling everyone what to do, and bossing them around. They all look at him like he's the hero, and like he's the leader."

Nico shifted uncomfortably. "More detail please, although I think I know what this is about."

"We fought a little OK? We didn't hurt each other but our swords were out, then I mentioned Luke and Percy stormed out."

Nico cursed. "Jason never, and I repeat never say Luke's name in front of Annabeth or Percy, but definitely Percy. That's still a touchy subject for him." Nico stood up. "In fact you'd do well to never mention Luke again. To anyone from Camp Half-Blood."

Jason knew Nico was younger then him, but right then he seemed much older and much more powerful and as he left the kitchen Jason was suddenly certain that he did not want that guy as an enemy.

Hedge still looked a little confused. "Look kid I don't know who this Luke guy is but I think you should follow the dark boys advice. Now listen here Grace. You fought, great! You didn't back down, even better! This time though I think you picked a bad enemy and it would be smart to leave the fighting until we get to the enemy. Then you can get angry at them all you want. I also think that this might be less about Percy and more about your jealousy."

Jason choked on his toast. "Excuse me?" he asked, with his eyes watering.

Coach looked proud now. "You heard me. I think you're jealous, and I think the best thing you could do to fix it is apologize. To everyone."

Jason looked at him. "Why should I apologize, I'm not the one being a bossy attention seeker."

Hedge sighed, "C'mon Grace! Be a man here. I think this was something you came up with on your own. The rest of these kids can handle themselves, and if someone were bossing them around I think they would do something about it. If you get mad don't take it out on the rest of us, go practice your fighting to blow off steam. All I'm saying is just think about it alright?"

Jason sighed, "There's no other way I'll get rid of you is there?" he asked.

"Nope." Hedge said happily, "So I suggest you go out and get started... before they raise a mutiny against you."

oooOOOooo

Jason started with Leo.

When he found him in the steering room he almost laughed.

Leo was surrounded by scrolls, his hair was pushed back by some skiing goggles on his head, he was wearing large working mitts and was frowning at a sphere like it had just insulted his outfit (which wouldn't be hard to do). Jason was just about to say something when Leo spoke up.

"If you're here to yell at me or accuse me of anything go find Piper, cause I'm not in the mood to put up with your crap." Leo looked at him and Jason saw the faint trace of hurt in his eyes.

Jason sighed, this would be harder then he thought. "Look Leo, I'm sorry. I was a jerk, and I didn't mean it when I said you weren't the Captain. You're the creator of the Argo II and no one else would be able to work this ship as well as you can. You're the only captain this thing needs; and I'm sorry for basically saying you all follow Percy. I was wrong and the truth was I was just jealous. Can you forgive me?"

Leo slowly set the sphere down on the table he was beside and turned to him. He was silent for a couple of seconds before he smiled. "Ya of course. You're my best friend. Besides," he put his hand up to his mouth like he was sharing a secret, " I've kind been saying I'm your best friend to impress the ladies, and it would be a pain to have to start lying about that."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Leo, now if you'll excuse me I need to go make 5 other apologies."

Leo grimaced, "I don't envy you there dude."

Jason had just reached the stairs to go to the bunks level when Leo spoke again. "Oh and Jason?"

He turned his head, "Ya?"

"When you're talking to Percy, just don't lay it on too thick. Percy forgives people really easily."

Jason nodded. "OK thanks man." So he turned and walked away.

oooOOOooo

Jason found Hazel and Frank in the stables on the ship. They were both sitting down talking and laughing, but when he stepped in they immediately quieted down. Both of they're eyes were cold.

"Look guys-" he started but Hazel cut him off.

"Jason, what do you want?"

"Well I just came down here to apologize I was a jerk up there, and had no right to say the things I did. You guys don't follow Percy and it was stupid of me to say that."

Hazel's eyes warmed considerably and so did Frank's but when she stood up she crossed her arms. "No," she said. "You didn't."

Jason swallowed. "Right, and I was just being stupid and I'm sorry. I was just being jealous and stupid and none of what I said was true up there."

Frank stood up too. "Well I forgive you, and I'm sorry too. I said some pretty mean things and for that I'm sorry. And I don't know who this Luke guy is but if I were you I wouldn't mention him again... like, ever."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Frank, and I know. That was pretty stupid of me." He turned to Hazel. "So do you forgive me?"

Hazel wouldn't meet his eyes for a couple of seconds but when she did they were as warm as ever. "Yes." she walked up and gave him a hug. "Just don't do it again, k?"

Jason nodded. "I won't, promise."

Hazel took a step back and Frank reached for her hand. Jason cleared his throat.

"Right well, I have a few more people to see, and guys? Thanks."

They both smiled at him. "Anytime Jason, what are friends for right?" Frank's voice was soft and Hazel's hair was bouncing as she nodded beside him.

Jason smiled and then left to go find a certain daughter of Aphrodite.

oooOOOooo

He found her in the girls cabin consoling a silent Annabeth. They were both on one of the bunks (he assumed Annabeth's because there were pictures of Tyson, the faun Grover, Percy, Thalia, Rachel and Nico) and Piper was talking quietly to Annabeth with her arm around the blonde girl's shoulder.

When he entered Annabeth looked up hopefully but when they saw it was Jason she tensed. She got off of the bunk and walked over to Jason. Her eyes were hard and cold and when Annabeth stopped she folded her arms across her chest.

"Look guys, I'm sor-" but he was cut off by Annabeth slapping him, again.

"You had no right to go and say those things. None at all. Percy is not an attention seeker, he does not boss everyone around and he is not just a son of Poseidon. He is amazing, you haven't seen half of the things that he's done! You don't know what he's been through, or what both of us have been through! Oh and if you ever mention Luke Castellan's name again in that way-" Her voice was quickly rising to a yell and she was panting. Her eyes showed fury, and anger. But Jason cut her off.

"I know." he said.

Annabeth paused and looked at him, and then she opened her mouth as if to contradict him so he hurried on.

"Annabeth I know. I don't know why I was saying those things, it was stupid of me. They were wrong... I was wrong. I guess I was just jealous. You can all take care of yourselves and Percy is nothing like I was saying he was. I'm sorry.I'm sorry for saying Luke was a traitor and basically saying you love him. I'm sorry for going there at all. Will you forgive me?"

She stood there, her hands fallen to her sides. Piper was just watching both of them, looking like she was ready to intervene at any moment.

Annabeth sighed, letting all of the pent up air flow out of her and she relaxed. Her eyes went to the floor.

"Fine, yes. Yes, I'll forgive you, but don't ever do that again Jason. I won't stop Percy next time." she finally met his eyes. "And I don't think it's me you should be apologizing to."

She glanced back at Piper and saw the girl silently urging her to leave her and Jason alone; so Annabeth started walking to the door. "I guess I'll go and see if Percy will let me in his cabin yet." Jason winced.

When she reached the door he spoke up. "Annabeth?"

She turned and leaned against the door frame. "Ya?"

"I've been through hard things to. So has Piper and Leo. We all have. It's not just you and Percy."

Annabeth's eyes softened. "Ya, I know Jason."

He nodded and then turned to Piper, not noticing Annabeth when she closed the door and whispered, "I know."

oooOOOooo

Piper looked scarier then Medusa, which Jason had heard from Percy and Annabeth, was pretty scary.

She was still on the bed, her arms were crossed, she was frowning at him and even though her eyes were warmer then they had been a second ago she still looked at him like he had just killed her pet puppy.

He sighed. "Look Piper-"

"Jason you don't have to say anything." she stood up and made her way over to him, talking while she walked. "I know you've been apologizing to everyone, and I have no idea what made you act like that this morning but as long as you're over it then we can forget." She looked at him and smiled. He felt butterflies in his stomach. "It's OK."

He smiled, and took one of her hands. "Piper just let me say this OK?"

She nodded looking a little confused but still smiling.

"I was a jerk this morning. Not just to Percy, but to all of you. Especially you. You tried to stop me from making a bigger fool of myself then I already was and I ignored you. I'm sorry. I was jealous. I was jealous because you and Leo were spending more time with Percy then me. I was jealous that you liked at Percy like he could protect you instead of me. I was jealous, and I had no reason to be. You're my girlfriend, not Percy's. You chose me, not Percy. I'm Leo's best friend, not Percy. I was seeing things that weren't happening and for that I'm sorry. I'm sorry Piper, can you forgive me?"

Piper stood there staring at him before stepping forward and throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him before putting her mouth beside his ear and whispering, "Of course you big dummy. You're my boyfriend and I care about you too much to let you go. Besides... I think it's kinda cute that you got jealous, just I don't like the way you handled it. Jason you're not being replaced. Don't worry. And if Leo and I look to Jason instead of you, well don't get mad. He has gone through something similar to this before, and it was his life for 4 years. It's not because we like him better or anything like that."

He nodded and stepped away from her. "I know Pipe's, I'm sorry." he smiled at her softly. "Now I have to go and see if Percy will forgive me. To tell you the truth I'm scared that he'll chop me to bits with Riptide."

Piper smiled a little. "Don't worry Jason Percy's a pretty nice guy, and if you don't insult anyone he's close to I think you'll be good. Good luck Sparky."

Jason shook his head, "You know I hate that nickname."

Piper smiled, "I know, but it fits, so you're stuck with it."

Jason smiled. "Thanks Piper."

She stood there smiling at him, and Jason thought again how he could ever have been lucky enough to get a girl like her. "Now shoo! Go talk to him, and the moment I hear yelling I'm coming in there with my knife understand?"

"Yes ma'am." he said, before opening the closed door and stepping into the hallway.

He saw Annabeth standing at the door to the boys room, with her hands on her hips. Jason shook his head. What the Hades had he done?

oooOOOooo

After taking Annabeth aside and telling her to go see Leo to help him with something Jason walked back to stand at the door. Percy was on the other side and it was up to Jason to apologize to him.

Jason frowned. Leo had said not to lay it on too thick and Piper had said he was pretty nice and would forgive him easily but Jason wasn't sure. The look in Percy's eyes had been well guarded, almost hostile and a little fearful. Jason knew that mentioning Luke would have set him off but he didn't expect Percy to still be afraid of the idea of him.

It made Jason wonder what he didn't know about the history between the son of Poseidon and the son of Hermes; but that wasn't why he was there. He was just raising his hand to knock on the door when it swung open.

There stood Percy Jackson, leaning on the door, arms crossed, looking the same as he did this morning but there was a look of distrust and distaste on his face. It was also guarded; and behind Percy there was the shattered remains of what looked like a mirror.

"If you're here to annoy me some more feel free to jump off of this boat, or else I'll kick you off myself." Percy said, and there was a hardness to his voice that made Jason have to repress a shudder.

Jason looked at the demigod in front of him and he could see the way Percy tensed when he saw Jason studying him.

"You know if you break a mirror you're supposed to have 7 years of bad luck."

Percy frowned and glanced back, still blocking Jason's way through the doorway. When Percy met his gaze once more he looked beaten.

"Well I don't think my luck can get any worse the way my life is going." There was a tired note in his voice and Jason wondered if he sounded like that too.

Probably. Hazel had once told him that he and Percy had a sadness around them, which wasn't a great compliment.

Jason cleared his throat. "Right, ya..." he trailed off feeling uncomfortable just standing in a hallway where anyone could come and see him. "Look can I come in?"

Percy's eyes became guarded again. "Why should I let you in?"

"Because I have something to say, and I don't want to tell you it from a hallway."

The corners of Percy's mouth twitched up from the grim line they were currently in. An almost smile, maybe this wouldn't be so hard. Without a word Percy stepped aside and Jason walked in, trying not to feel worried about being alone in a confined space with someone who just might be able to kill him.

"OK, so I was a jerk back there-"

"Got that right."

Jason glared at him. "Right, as I was saying, I was a jerk. I came here to apologise. I shouldn't have said any of the things I said, none of them were true. I'm sorry for saying you were an attention seeker because you're not. You're a better leader then I ever could be, and I think you actually know what you're doing. I-" Jason was going to say more, but Percy interrupted again.

"Know what I'm doing? I haven't had a single clue of what I'm doing since I was 12. My life has all been one big question, nothing certain, nothing... nothing permanent." he shook his head. "I have no idea what I'm doing, all I know is I'm going to do anything I can to keep all of you alive and win this war. That's all I know I'm doing."

Now it was Jason's turn to be confused. "Then how do you lead?"

Percy looked at him and there was a twinkle in his eye. "I, my friend, go wherever the current takes me, and do whatever I have to, to survive. I'm more of an improviser then a planner. That's why Annabeth's good for me. She plans, I improvise. It works."

Jason nodded. "Alright then, and speaking of Annabeth, I'm sorry what I said earlier about her and... her and Luke."

Percy stood there for a moment and looked at him. Really looked at him, and Jason could tell he was trying to figure out what he was thinking. It seemed that he did a good job because Percy relaxed and smiled, although it was a little forced. "It's alright, but I think you'd be best to leave that subject alone from now on. Like, forever."

Jason nodded and smiled back at him. "Ya, I was thinking that too. So are you going to talk to Annabeth?"

Percy sighed and sat on a bed. "I should. I suppose it wasn't very nice of me to ignore her like that was it? I mean you don't ignore Piper like that. But let me tell you something Grace. Never insult any of them like that again. I can handle insults to me, but when you insult someone else because you're mad at me? That's wrong and I won't hesitate to call you on it."

Jason nodded quickly. "Got it. I didn't mean to insult them, I mean they're my friends too."

Percy laughed bitterly. "Ya, you just meant to insult me. Look Jason, I'm not the leader of this quest, you are. I don't follow easily, but I will when I have a leader who knows what they're doing. The Romans elected you as Praetor, and I've heard Camp Half-Blood pretty much made sure you took my place there so I'll follow you. Just know that I'm not that easy to be led."

Jason nodded. "But what if I fail?"

This time when Percy smiled it was genuine. "You won't. You have all of us to pick up any slack, and believe me, I know leading is hard; but you'll do a good job. You'll be known as the leader of the hardest demigod quest in history, and if that's not something to be proud of then I don't know what is."

Percy stood and offered Jason a hand. He accepted, and Percy pulled him up and clapped him on the back. "I bet you we have more things in common then you think."

So Percy and Jason walked out of the cabin, and contrary to everyone on the Argo II's belief they did not try to rip out each other's throats again.

In fact they became so close they would classify each other as their brother's. Not just cousins. When they won the war it wasn't just Jason known for leading the demigods, Jason made sure Percy was included as well. He said it was a joint effort between them, and no matter how much Percy tried to deny it Jason turned out to be more stubborn in the matter so he won.

Jason Grace was pretty close to being perfect. But whenever he let his imperfections show, there was always people there to help him, and no one would be able to take those people away.

Percy Jackson couldn't have done it even if he'd tried.

oooOOOooo

**Alright, so I'm sorry to the Jason lovers (I like Jason a little too actually) but my friend requested I write something like this. She really doesn't like Jason, but likes Percy and she wanted me to write something like this for her, and since I took a different request for a story it would be a little hypocritical for me to say no to her.**

**So I was searching Youtube the other day and I found this video and I died laughing. It's a book review on the Mark of Athena and please watch it I promise it isn't as silly as it sounds. So I want to post the link on here for anyone who wants to see it. Hope you do watch it, it's super funny.**

** watch?v=hUGUCcstV5o**

**Anyways hope you guys liked it and reviewers are loved!**

**Love you all!**

**Percyjacksonfan3**


End file.
